


What happens when a potter falls in love with a Malfoy

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, First heart break, History repeating it self and getting it right, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after scorpious meets a boy called albus potter he ends up in a sticky situation over the fact that he's brave enough to act on impulses his father never did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

It was just another boring day for scorpious Malfoy except it wasn't it was the biggest day of his life the day he met albus potter 

He was going to Diagon ally today ready to buy supplies for his first year at Hogwarts in a month 

"Ooh ooh dad who do you think I'll meet at Hogwarts and what about what house I'll be in I wanna be a slytherin I think and oh Quinnich oh my gosh"

"Please stop your incoherent mumbling scorpious" draco whined 

And he did falling silent but not because of his dad but because he just saw Harry potter walking into the book store the most famous wizard he'd ever heard of his father always swung between bitterness and fondness whenever he asked about harry potter always talking of when they were in Hogwarts he was obsessed 

"Come now scorpious" 

"Just a moment I wanna get a book" he says heading for the door draco sighed and rolled his eyes following 

"He's gonna end up in bloody ravenclaw at this rate" draco mumbled 

Scorpious didn't really know why but he felt the need to follow harry potter In There even if it was just to say hello 

When he heard the most excited and most fascinating voice behind him and he spun around 

"Please dad please you know aunt hermione wants me to read more books"

Harry snorted "albus , aunt hermione was a school swat and you are not reading about how to make illegal potions"

Scorpious snorted whoever the fascinating and quite frankly good looking young boy was he liked him so he went over

"hello I couldn't help but over hear your conversation I'm scorpious I was wandering if you wanted to look at some books with me I think I know exactly what to show you" scorpious smirked he felt a familiar nervousness and heat building as he looked into the boys perfectly green eyes he'd known since he was about 9 he was gay but never said anything it wasn't proper to be like that he had to just forget about it and marry a nice witch but then albus smirked back wickedly with mischief at scorpious over his question and he could tell there was no way he could forget when this boy was just everything and bound to be a menace like himself 

"Sure" albus replied walking off with scorpious harry looked at the boy and then looked twice as he left THAT WAS BLOODY MALFOY JR. he looks so much like his old school rival it was unnerving 

Draco had lost scorpious but then he saw him run to a corner that looked like the restricted section with a boy that looked like harry potter ! No way this was ridiculous , but then he saw harry out the corner of his eye so he turned and walked over 

"Potter was that your spawn with my scorpious"

Harry smirked "yup fast friends , don't you think Malfoy ?"

Malfoy huffed he didn't want scorpious to receive the same rejection harry had given him to friendship of course it didn't help he had fallen in love with the beggar and all the years of torment was just an excuse and a bad case of denial chucked in and so far scorpious hadn't met that fate infact he could hear the mischevious two giggling over the mass of crowds 

"So what did you want to show me I get the impression it's something my father would not approve of I know a meddler when I see one" albus asked his eyes twinkling he really liked scorpious he could even say it was a crush he could just feel something Between them and he loves it 

Oh gosh his eyes are twinkling he was gonna get lost in the green orbs if he didn't stop staring like a freak "Why you got a problem with that potter" scorpious said in a tone that was far from the sneer his father would use on the nickname of potter 

"No, I love it" albus grinned 

"Good" scorpious nodded scorpious pulled out a book by Severus snape his godfather on illegal potions he had quickly accio'd from home 

"Looks at this" scorpious said albus beamed and said after looking through some pages of the book 

"My middle names Severus how funny"

Scorpious smiles "that's my godfather Severus snape"

"The best potions master" they say at the same time before giggling like idiots 

Scorpious cast a notice me not in the corner to look through the rest of the pages

"Oh cool you er seem good what year are you"

"First , going to Hogwarts next month, you ?"

Albus smiled shyly "me too"

Scorpious bit his lip and nodded trying to hide his grin which failed miserably 

"So ..." Albus said

"SCORPIOUS" draco called 

"I gotta run So , do you wanna ...I dunno come meet me for an ice cream in honey dukes In say an hour"

Albus nodded "like a date ?" Albus asked hopefully nervous 

Scorpious blushed at the word 'date' before nodding "yeah a date"

Albus grinned and kissed scorpious's cheek "cool , I'll keep the book use it as an excuse , say you mentioned being there "

Scorpious grinned back and took the notice me not off and nodded before leaving albus slid down the bookshelf clutching the book with a massive grin he was going on a date ! With scorpious oh my his first date he was so excited he couldn't contain it he squealed excitedly drumming his hands and feet quickly on the ground and giggling stupidly like it was the best thing in the world and maybe it was ? Albus had known he'd liked blokes since last fall when he got a crush on a boy in his class but now he thinks back he didn't compare to scorpious at all ! No scorpious might end up being his .....boyfriend ? He gulped at the idea his throat going dry in anticipation of what might happen on this 'date' he may even marry scorpious one day they may have kids together and so with that thought he let himself dream as he left to find his dad


	2. Ice cream at honeydukes

"What have I told you about running off albus" harry said 

"Sorry father"

"Whats that" harry said pointing to the book

" oh shit I mean oh no it's scorpious's don't worry I know where he is I'll go give it to him later"

Harry nodded and they returned to shopping for an hour 

"Scorpious what have you done I haven't seen you this over excited since , well ever whats got into you"

Scorpious grinned slightly but stopped cleared his throat and tried looking serious "um nothing no no"

Draco eyed him suspiciously and they continued to shop it was an hour later when both harry and draco unknowingly said at the same time 

"I don't want you being friends with (Malfoy/potter)" scorpious and albus heard harry and Malfoy and looked round the corner it was the other one lucky enough harry and draco hadn't heard each other 

"Um I've gotta run but see ya later dad yeah" albus said running into the back of honeydukes 

"BUT ALBUS !" Harry called and was ignored by him so he sent a text instead 

'Meet you in the leaky cauldron in two hours love dad'

Albus grinned down at the text 

Scorpious made his excuses and met albus minutes later they had a table at the back round the alcove so no one could see

"Sorry I'm late" scorpious said sitting down at the table 

"No worries a minute isn't long dad said I have to meet him in two hours so that's two whole hours to slurp on the icecream milk shakes I ordered us Both an flirt" albus replied with a cheeky smirk 

Scorpious grinned "your trouble aren't you ?" He asks albus nodded 

Making scorpious chuckle 

 

"So here are your milkshakes boys rather boring choices I think but still" the lady said putting the drinks down and leaving 

"What flavours" scorpious asked 

"Pumpkin and I didn't know what to get you do I got a muggle choice called chocolate fudge brownie the pumpkins technically a smoothie but whatever"

Scorpious smiled "I dunno what that flavour tastes like but I'll try it" now usually anything muggle and he and his father would go spare but his .......date ? Had picked it and well a ) he didn't wanna be rude and b ) he might like it so he slurped a bit up 

HOLY MERLIN ! He never gonna let his dad put him off muggle things again , it was bloody delicious 

"Mm good choice" scorpious mummered straw still in mouth an smirked sucking more up he really shouldn't do that etiquette and all but whatever albus seems like the type that wouldn't care or bother with such a thing and scorpious liked that because in all honesty being a pure blood sucked or at least the way they lived being a Pure blood sucked 

"So I was wandering what do you like I dunno whats your favourite colour for example "albus asked 

"Bright Emerald green" scorpious replied quickly 

"That's the colour of my eyes" albus mummered to himself not realising he's said it out loud or to scorpious 

"Yes they are funny that , what a coincidence ?" Scorpious smirked

"Your being sarcastic aren't you" albus replies with a grin

"Mwah never" scorpious said holding his chest albus let out a happy huff of air in response at the response scorpious's gave 

"You know Your really annoyingly interesting" albus said 

"You know your annoyingly gorgeous" scorpious replied albus went red and looked down with a smile slurping his drink

"So what house do you wanna be in" albus said not replying to scorpious's gorgeous comment or he might just kiss him and he didn't wanna scare him off they'd only met an hour and a half ago

 

"Slytherin , like the other malfoys although I like ravenclaw and I love books , so I dunno what about you"

Albus shrugged "my parents were both in griffindor , just like my grandparents , so griffindor I guess, i dunno either"

"Yeah , I could see you in griffindor" scorpious smirked 

"But dad was also almost slytherin and I'm much more mischevious than he was , so I really have no idea and then just like you I love books , although dad doesn't like the content usually , I think it's cause it's 99% of the time illegal or dangerous but maybe I should say fuck it all and go with hufflepuff "albus giggled

Scorpious laughed he didn't care albus just swore it was funny but albus was way too cool and so out of his league but he couldn't help but entertain what ifs ?

"Shit. I gotta go " albus said when time was up 

"ok" 

"Actually wait , do you wanna come with me get pizza ?" Albus asked 

"I can't , I have potions lesson with my godfather another time though, I'll owl you"

"Ok Bye then !"

"Bye" scorpious replied about to leave until albus had an idea "wait" scorpious turned and walked back over 

"I wanna show you something" albus said gulping before heading to another alcove this one dark no one can see 

"What ?" scorpious asked nervously gulping he had his back against the wall with albus potter standing a bit too close but before he knew it a gentle pair of soft lips pecked his delicately and shyly and it was amazing 

"Just....wanted to say goodbye properly" albus smiled and left leaving him a total melted mess


	3. Planning date two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it would mean the world !

Both albus and scorpious went there seperate ways after the kiss scorpious had become a mess he liked it way too much to turn back and well.....they didn't see there parents most of the year maybe they could date in secret ? Yeah good plan scorpious thought 

"Where did you go your 5 minutes late albus" harry said 

"Just.....around" the door opened an he turned to see draco and scorpious enter leaky cauldron he blushed crimson instantly he was now dangerously indulging in the amount of roundevouz he's had so far that's three times in one day bloody hell merlin is too cruel 

"Oh look it's scorpious you can give that book back" harry said dragging albus over

"But I've already done it I bumped into him at honeydukes we had a milkshake that's why I went I saw him entering and thought I could give the book back" albus replied not wanting to point out he did it on his date

Smooth response scorpious thought 

"Oh so that's why you rushed off suddenly even after I specifically said not to" harry tutted rolling his eyes 

"Don't be boring potter and let them if they want I mean it's better than doing the school rivalry thing we did on the qunnitch teams" draco says 

"Oh really I'd still be a better keeper than you anyway" harry challenged 

Scorpious and albus looked at each other an smirked there parents were acting like idiots and they turned back to watch 

"Oh so your still an arse then potter why don't you get your head out if it whilst your there"

"Whats your obsession with my arse" harry smirked he wasn't stupid he knew draco felt the sparks from day one he just found it stupid he rebelled against him for no reason and fought it off he had a massive crush on draco in school that later developed he'd had fallen for Malfoy but all he seemed to do was be mean to harry 

"Whats your obsession with trying to beat me at everything"

Scorpious and albus looked at each other again they could tell a fight was about to break out so they at the same time grabbed onto there parents 

"No , dad do not fight him !" Albus said harry looked down and frowns but smiled again albus was always doing this looking out for his dad when he was being a Pratt and even when he's not thinking about it 

"Ok, come one then" harry said pulling albus , albus turned "owl me" he called and scorpious nodded 

********************************************************************************

"Why aren't you eating dinner albus" ginny asked 

"Not hungry" he mumbled 

"No , you spent the day drinking milkshake at honeydukes that's why ginny anyway I gotta go to work bye gin bye albus" harry called as he picked up his keys and left he and ginny had separated two years ago and were still friends but lived separately still 

Ginny and harry knew of albus's preferences and didn't care they still loved him 

"Milkshake huh ? Special occasion ?" Ginny asked 

Albus grinned and nodded "first date but don't tell dad he totally hates him as it is and he doesn't know we're anything other than friends we're just keeping it casual for now we had to get our dads to stop a fight with each other as it is so embarrassing  
But yeah we met in the book store in diagon ally he showed me a book dad would not approve of"

Ginny grinned casual ? He's 11 but ah well she didn't care he was happy and acted more like 17 anyway

"First date oh ok secrets safe with me , when will I meet this charming young man"

"If I can ever get him through the door without the two school children rivals going head to head then sure"

School rivals ? Oh no oh no no no she laughed "your dating a Malfoy aren't you"

Albus grinned "the one and only his names scorpious he's totally gorgeous and Is way too bad for my own good but hey I'm mischevious myself and I do love a bad boy" albus winks and giggles

Ginny couldn't stop laughing then oh this was gonna be fun

She was meeting at the burrow tommorrow anyway and she'd be sure to tell the twins and her other siblings since harry was away

"Any news then ginny" Ron asked she grinned 

"What ! Oh no this is gonna be big isn't it" Ron groaned

"Albus has a boyfriend" 

Ron choaks on his tea "what"

"Albus has a boyfriend" ginny repeats with a smirk 

"There's more to this isn't there gin I can see that" Fred says

"Maybe" she says before adding "if you count the fact the boyfriend just so happens to be scorpious Malfoy and albus came out with this cheeky line about 'loving the bad boys' and it supposingly describing scorpious but that bit I don't doubt he gave albus a book about how to brew illegal potions by Severus snape and harry couldn't stop ranting about how bad if would be if they ended up being friends because of scorpious's reputation of being a little menace and albus said when they bumped into each other at the leaky cauldron scorpious and albus had to hold there dads back from punching each other and they don't even know there sons are dating each other yet"

"Bloody hell" Ron says

Ginny snorts "yeah"

"So our albus has his first relationship and it's with the new Malfoy heir ? Figures much I dunno about you but I always knew harry wanted draco" George says 

"Yeah I know your right I knew I just didn't wanna admit it but draco and harry we're besotted even if it was In The form of childish pigtail pulling playground games" ginny said 

"You have a point it's not really that surprising there together it's only history repeating itself how it should have but Harry's gonna take this rough ginny his first born with a Malfoy ! Gosh your gonna need some more fire whisky I'm thinking enough to fill the whole of river Nile not to mention the fact draco is probably expecting scorpious to marry a witch he is the Malfoy heir after all I mean I know our family knows about albus and has for a while but does draco even know his sons gay" hermione says 

Ginny shakes her head "no I think they plan to do this in secret and he only told me so he and scorpious have somewhere out of school to just relax and be a couple hence he told me not to tell harry"

They nod and continue to chat

The wait to go to Hogwarts was devastatingly long it was a week before now and an owl had just arrived 

"ALBUS LOVE LETTER BEEN OWL'D FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND" ginny called teasingly 

"Don't call him that now ok dads in the house" albus replied ripping open the letter

Dear albus, 

Just wandering if you wanted to meet me by the lake near yours tonight 6 pm  
spend some time together , Second date ? If even just a chat as friends if you feel you  
Don't want a relationship 

Speak soon, scorpious Malfoy x

 

"Ooh lemme see" ginny cooed picking the letter from his hands

"Hey that's private" albus says 

"Just checking"

"Well don't it could have said anything" 

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow 

"And if if did I'd ban you from him"

Albus rolled his eyes 

"So.....second date ey ! Do you think it may become serious ?" Ginny asked 

"Mum I told you we're taking it slow you don't fall in love get married and have kids together on date number two alright ?"

Ginny smirked so he did want those things with scorpious 

"Ok, I'm backing off does he want dinner at ours I'm doing lasagna" 

Albus smiled "your actually inviting him over ?" 

"Sure , I wanna meet my sons boyfriend , vet him , find out if he is good enough and well I feel like you need somewhere where you can relax as a couple and if you don't it may end up destroying what you have because you need time to just be you and not feel like your being watched and on alert 24/7"

Albus grinned and hugged his mum "thanks mum you have no idea how much that means but what about dad" he said pulling away 

"He's out tommorrow, work so we've rescheduled for you to stay with him sunday onwards"

Albus smiled "thanks mum , well ok ill owl him back then" he said getting some parchment out

And hour later the owl arrives to scorpious he grinned and rips it open 

Dear scorpious ,

I'd love to meet you tommorrow and I do want us  
Mum knows about us qnd she's ok about it  
and even invited you over for dinner !  
We're having lasagna so nothing fancy  
Mum just said it would be good to not feel like we're being watched because it  
May mean we brake up eventually and she's right we need a place to just be us in peace  
Without screwtany (but I think she just wants to see if your 'good enough' for her son)  
Anyway see you tommorrow burn (or hide) this letter (you don't want your dad finding it)

Albus potter x

He grinned at the Letter


	4. Date night at the potters

Scorpious put some clothes on but decided to change it for something low key instead he was about to sneak out when

"Scorpious Malfoy , where do you think your going" Astoria says he turns nervously 

"Out ?" He offered , Astoria rolled her eyes 

"Where"

Scorpious gulped and sighed "dinner"

She perks up,

"Dinner ? Like a date" she cooed with amusement 

"Maybe" he mumbled 

"What" she said 

"I said yes ok" he said properly this time 

"Where and who with" she said excitedly , her son all grown up practically , going on dates ! But she frowned  
When she saw the mix of guilt and nervousness on his face she walked over and bent down 

"Scorpious , what is it ?"

"Your- your gonna hate me forever" he said 

"Why" she asks 

He grabs her hand and drags her out of hearing reach of draco 

"I'm- I'm not, not normal" 

She frowned but then realised and smiled 

"Is it a boy, your date is it a he" she asks 

Scorpious nods and she lets out a sigh 

"Scorpious , would you like to know why mummy and daddy split up ?"

He nods

"Because daddy draco doesn't like females either or rather as anything other than friends but he doesn't see them  
in a romantic sense grandad lucias arranged our marriage we had no choice, but you aren't a freak scorpious you are normal  
And you do have the choice we give you the choice and if that's with whoever this boy might be then so be it we won't hate you  
Did you know that males can be pregnant too and that's really all your father only cares about if you have children it's a pure blood tradition to carry down the name that's all and I've always been aware how much you love children so wheres the problem ?"

Scorpious sighs "it's not just that , im dating harry potters son , albus"

Astoria bursts out laughing "harry potters son ? Oh now I get it oh that's brilliant , you go ahead scorpious even just to annoy draco"

Scorpious laughs "so your not mad ?"

"Oh gosh no ! Amused yes but only cause it's a potter , you may understand one day , the saying like father like son applies well here"

Scorpious frowns and leaves to go see albus  
**************************************************

Albus was nervous enough without his mum fussing 

"Ugh get off me mum" albus whined 

"It's your second date you gotta look nice"

"Mum stop you sound like grandma Molly and your scaring me and I've known you my whole life  
how do you think poor scorpious is gonna feel, place to relax you said a place where you won't be hassled you said and now look"

She stooped and smiled "ok , I'm sorry"

Albus nods 

(Door bell rings) 

"Shoot, do I look ok" he asked ginny grinned 

"Perfect, now go get him tiger"

He grinned , sighed and went to open the door there stood ......dad ?

He came right in oh no scorpious was gonna be here any moment ginny rushed over and gave her ex his needed keys before pushing him out the back door just as the front door rang again he jumped and sighed before walking over and plastering a smile 

Scorpious stood there looking cute holding a botte of.........white grape juice fizz that looked like champagne but obviously Not he grinned 

"Have you been watching come dine with me again ?"

scorpious grinned "no , my pure blood etiquette kicked in, mums coming as well said she wanted to talk with your mum catch up and stuff , OH talking of that I have a plan I overheard something earlier and I need your help"

Albus grinned and stood back "the offer is simply too hard to resist , come in" 

Scorpious shuffled in nervously albus noticed his mum running over

"I'm so sorry with what your about to endure , Quick hide" he joked and scorpious giggled 

"Ah scorpious, hello come in"

He nodded and didn't move , Astoria came in next

"Ginny ! Hey I thought ide come and .....chat"

"Baby sit more like" scorpious muttered making albus grin and look up to Astoria

"Hello , mrs Malfoy"

"It's miss green grass dear but call me Astoria"

Albus nods and is about to say something 

"It's lovely to-" 

But gets dragged by scorpious out the room 

"MEET YOU ASTORIA" albus called back being dragged but still making ginny and Astoria chuckle 

"Boys ey" Astoria said 

Ginny nodded "so, you wanted to chat ?" 

"Yes well , see what albus was like I suppose I dunno scorpious told me he was going on a date with albus and I laughed and thought it would be fun to tag along I mean we both know what the last generation of Malfoy and potter was like ! We had to marry em afterall"

Ginny gigged "yes quite may I ask does draco know"

Astoria shook her head "he doesn't even know about .....his preferences I found out today by accident he was sneakibg out the manor and I wanted to know why"

Ginny nods "harry doesn't either but our whole family knows he's gay and everyone except harry knows he's dating and who he's dating according to albus the boys had to stop a fight between harry and draco the day they met so we thought we'd wait"

She nods to ginny "yeah"

"Oh thanks for dragging me off scorpious"

He frowned "sorry"

Albus frowns back and smiles before putting a hand on scorpious's cheek "I'm sorry too"

Scorpious followed the hand and looked at where it landed he pulled a hand up to stroke the back of albus's

"It's ok" he said looking back at albus and rubbing his hand on the back of albus's and albus's palm on his cheek wanting To get closer to the warmth even if it wasn't possible 

Albus leaned in and kissed scorpious just as gentile as the say in honeydukes only they decided to rub there noses together Before pulling away this time scorpious smiled 

"I'm never gonna get used to that" he said not noticing albus's hand still lingering on his cheek

Albus dropped it slowly 

"Me neither" he smiled to scorpious 

"Movie !" Albus said suddenly excited 

Scorpious giggled at his dates enthusasim


	5. Horror movie on the sofa (part two of date night at the potters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers will be teenagers (ps wizard puberty starts send finishes at like age 8 in this ok ?)
> 
> This chapter features the clichéd: what happens when the lights are off and two dating teenagers are watching a movie (but not , cause there too busy focusing on each other to care or notice wtf is happening on the telly because there snogging) scenes

"So what movie do you wanna pick ?" Scorpious said 

"I was thinking a one of my mums rom com's or a horror movie"

Scorpious grins "horror all the way"

Albus smiles "Horror it is" 

Albus grabs the movie and puts some popping corn on , makes the butter sauce , switches the light out , collects the popcorn and goes to sit on the sofa with scorpious 

Scorpious puts the DVD on and start watch 

Ginny and Astoria had left to give the boys some space 

 

Albus glanced at scorpious and looked away , daring to put a hand on scorpious's leg , scorpious's breath hitched his heart beating much faster and his senses awakening when he let the breath go he ended up panting albus was unintentionally  
Moving his hand up further back from scopious's knee as he sat back 

Scorpious really wanted to kiss albus in that moment more than he's ever wanted anything but was he allowed ? Like did he have to wait for albus to initiate it first like he had the first two times ? What were the rules of being whatever they were ?  
Was albus his boyfriend after one and a half dates ? Maybe he should test the water first ? Yeah that was a good plan and so he shuffled closer and somehow albus got the hint and moved his hand from scorpious's leg to the back of the sofa and scorpious shuffled even closer his body touching the side of albus's slightly but not full contact his breath hitched again and he was inwardly cursing himself for being so sensitive to albus 

Albus grinned scorpious was right next to him he wanted to be near albus , albus decided to test the water himself by moving his arm from the sofa slightly by curving and his hand touching scorpious's shoulder they weren't even watching the movie properly anymore

Scorpious looked out the corner of his eye to see albus smirking he shuffled closer again this time having full sideways body  
Contact he moved his feet up and rested them at the side on the sofa as albus put his arm around scorpious properly  
, scorpious reached up and knitted his hand into albus's playing with the fingers loosely 

 

Albus turned and leaned in at that point anyway un hooking there fingers scorpious turned and didn't know where to put his hands as albus approached his lips again so he placed them on albus's back as he a wrapped his arms around albus's neck and albus put his arms around scorpious's small waist 

Albus finally met scorpious's lips for the third time since they'd met just 3 weeks ago this one was gentle and slow until albus picked up the pace and confidence after a minute of no air snogging scorpious couldn't help but lean into it as much as possible and mirror the actions even until he was so breathless and desperate for air after his first (and best) snogging session that he thought he was gonna faint , albus couldn't help but let out little noises similar to moans and deep breathing as he continued to kiss scorpious, scorpious pulled away first and albus sighed he wanted to never stop 

"Why did you stop" he asked 

Scorpious looked at him like he was crazy as he traced his swollen lips 

"You just snogged the life out of me , and what you expected no reaction" he said albus frowned and turned back to the telly

"Sorry" 

Scopious grabbed albus's hand "that's not what I meant , I meant ......I meant you were affecting me too much we have fresh hormones what did you think was gonna happen with snog that good ? I was about to do something I might regret and  
you might regret and I just wanna slow it down quite a bit that's all , if need be we have the rest of our lives to move that fast but I just wanna grow up a bit first .....I'm sorry if I upset you ?" Scorpious said albus turned and smiled before nodding 

"I understand" he smiled and scorpious nodded they quickly pecked lips and went back into snuggle mode on the sofa  
watching the movie an hour later just ad the movie finished ginny and Astoria came in from the garden and sat again the table ready for dinner 

"Oh just in time by the looks of things Astoria" ginny said 

"Don't want you two getting too comfy now do we ?" Astoria said flicking the light on ad looking over the cuddled pair on the sofa 

The boys looked at each other rolled there eyes and got out from the sofa and over to the table 

"So , anything interesting happen whilst we were in The garden for two hours"

They shook there heads innocently


	6. Lasagna (part three of date night at the potters)

"This is great miss Weasly" scorpious says 

"Glad you think so Scopious" she replied 

He nods 

"Um mum ? I overheard something and we need your help" scorpious says 

"What, sweetie" astroia says 

"Albus said something and it got me thinking ? I wanna get dad and harry together , they both seem lonely and from what I hear the only reason there not together is because they spent the best part of 22 years thinking the love of there life didn't want them who actually they secretly loved each other and well as a couple and people who care about our dads we believe this is the right thing to do"

 

Ginny choaks on her wine and Astoria Grins 

"You two are evil !" 

"Yup" albus says an they both grin 

"What do we need to do" ginny asks 

"I dunno, that's where you two come in we will be at Hogwarts all year and We wanna see them together by summer break   
I was thinking rope in uncle George uncle Fred uncle Ron and aunt hermione but we have to do this without our dads finding out till us two can tell them"

They grin "we're in"

Albus and scorpious look at each other "we have the coolest mums ever" 

They finish dinner and albus and scorpious kiss good bye (not realising there mums saw)

"I'm so gonna beat you at chess when we go to hogwarts, I was trained by the best" albus called down the hall 

"Never gonna happen potter" scorpious said pointing to albus walking backwards turning around and going to meet his mum outside 

Albus grinned and shut the door he turned to find his mums intimidating gaze there so he dropped the smile on purpose

"So what happend when we were outside an don't lie albus sevrus potter"

"Nothing much we just talked"

" I'm not blind I saw you two kiss"

"So ?" He said 

"So ? So ! Are you two official" she asks 

"That's is not for my mothers ears" he smirks walking away towards his bedroom knowing he would dream of scorpious


	7. Hogwarts first two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and rose are Ron and hermione's children from different marriages but Ron and hermione are married now ignore typos etc I'll fix soon promise

It was a week after dinner and scorpious was sitting on the Hogwarts express 

"I'm albus you may it know me" a familiar voice said putting a locking charm on

Scorpious grinned but didn't say anymore albus walked over and climbed onto scorpious's lap much to his suprise and kissed scorpious passionately for 5 minutes straight 

Scorpious just looked at him confused

"What ? I've been waiting a whole week to do that" 

Scorpious grinned and leaned up for a kiss it was ony a minute after snogging session round two when another familiar voice was heard 

"Busy I see albus" the girl said albus pulled away and turns 

"Rosie ! So nice to see you, How did you get in here I put a locking charm on"

"Oh I know" she said grumpily 

Albus turns back around and continues to kiss scorpious 

"Oh for merlins sake , put my cousin down !" She snapped albus blushed pulled away and sat down next to scorpious on the seat 

"Thank you , your Scorpius presume"

He nods 

"You know when Hugo finds out your gonna live this down getting more action than you older cousin" she laughs 

They continue to catch up and Hugo joins and does indeed tease him with it 

Rose is sorted into raven claw Hugo and albus griffindor and scorpious slytherin 

"This is the slytherin dorm this is better than griffindors because you get your own rooms"

"That's isn't true and you know it zabini" flinch said 

Blake zabini . Blaise zabini's younger brother and school prefect 

"Oh you been looking at the decor with oliver wood again flinch ?" He asks 

"No" he replied Storming off 

"Don't worry we only tease him cause he's dating a griffindor we're open minded here we aren't upset it's a bloke"

Phew that's me safe - ish scorpious thought

*************************************************

It was a day later when albus was seen kissing scorpious leaving the blondes bedroom after coming over to study late and falling asleep on the couch in his room this was seen by the slytherins and they do not see what they think

Albus turns and freezes everyone looking at him 

"Ah well well well, what do we have here then another griffindor slytherin couple , first years too how interesting " Blake says

"Don't be shy scorpious who's your friend" Penelope Parkinson (daughter of pansy) said 

"Albus potter" albus said putting his hand out potter ? Must be Harry's son they thought they'd all heard of harry potter and his family's rivalry with ex death eater draco Malfoy and now there sons are dating how ironic and fascinating 

"Welcome to the slytherin common room albus" Blake says shaking his hand and ruffling his hair before being ambushed by the rest of the room before breakfast

**************************************************************

They all sat at there tables for breakfast talking 

"That little griffindor can't stop looking at our golden ice king " Blake teased

"Shut up, Scorpious giggles 

"I don't care if it's a slytherin griffindor relationship there young and in love !" Penelope says 

"I can't fault ya either kid , your very brave you've seen how they handle our kind of realtionships so well done I don't care it's with a griffindor as you know I think they make the best partners anyway there a lion in every way , amazing kissers and even better in bed although I'll let you test that theory when you get older kid" flinch days winking at Scorpious   
Making him laugh 

 

Everytime he looks over albus sees scorpious laughing 

"He seems happy" Hugo says 

"Teasing him I think"

"Why" Hugo asks 

"I didn't come back to the griffindor dorms last night " he said Hugo closes his yes and sighs opening them   
back up again 

"You had sex with scorpious !"he whispered ferociously 

"No ! I just did some late studying and fell asleep on his couch what do you take me for"

"I dunno I'm just saying how it sounded and rose said you were all over him the other day on the train"

"Trust rose , look I just ...."

"You what" Hugo smirked

"I just.......sat in his lap and snogged him that's all"

"Oh well that's alright then , and you wander why I assumed you had slept with him"

Albus rolled his eyes "not helping cous"

"Sorry" he mumbled 

************************************************************************

It was albus and scorpious first potion lesson with professor snape today and they had to work together 

"Today we are making the base of a basic potion you will work in pairs choose wisely"

 

Albus and scorpious were the first to get into a pair and what an odd pair too a potter friend with his godson ? He had to admit they worked well together but he didn't want them to be friends he knew his god son he's a menace so mix potter in and your doomed so he wrote to draco after class was over

Dear draco ,   
The strangest thing happend today   
Scorpious paired up with albus potter !   
In potions I don't knew about you but I don't want the the mixing 

They'd be hell together and are you sure she want potters boy to be friends with your son ?

Yours , Severus snape

Let's just hope this stops soon Severus thought


	8. Rejection and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features horny af teens (age 11 but in my fic that counts in my wizarding world it counts and they seem older in my head but the point is there meant to be learning that's the point wether it be a new potion , falling in love or taking there relationship to  
> The next level) engaging in foreplay oh ps I'll sort typos soon

After potions with snape albus goes straight to the slytherin common room with scorpious to study 

"Ooh there back" Blake teased 

"Afternoon see ya all tommorrow" is albus said with a grin going straight to scorpious's room

"He's Staying the night then ?" Flinch said to scorpious with a smirk , scorpious had realised flinch and oliver were bascule a older version of he and albus so he thought he'd point it out 

"Don't ask me , you know yourself griffindors do who and what they like" scorpious winked and had mock surrender hands up  
Following over to his room shutting the door and locking it putting silencio on so they wouldn't be disturbed studying he knew how his housemates as lovable as they were could annoy the heck outta you 

He walked in to find albus relaxing on the bed stretching his neck muscles after the long day but he couldn't help but notice  
How accidentally seductive it was and how much he wanted to kiss albus neck right then he sat down next to albus and started doing just that kissing the brunettes neck making him gasp when he felt a nibble and couldn't help but giggle

"You .don't . plan on . studying do you ?" He says broken Up by heavy lust filled pants 

"Not right now" he mummered to scorpious but albus just kept kissing scorps neck until suddenly he climbed onto  
scorpious's lap like he had the other day and grabbed scorpious's neck and kissed him , scorpious let himself fall back  
onto the bed as albus climbed further up scorpious kissing his neck and nibbling leaving way too many marks but it was the griffindor lion coming out in him and so he was claiming scorpious like one scorpious knew he'd look like he's been mauled by  
a bear with all the scratches and bite markes but it didn't matter ,scorpious let albus kiss and bite anywhere where skin was visible (without removing robes) they spent half an hour like that kissing each other even thorough the accidental painfully pleasurable teasing friction he got around his crouch when albus would move upwards to kiss him and not realise what he's done 

"We.need.to. stop" scorpious said 

Albus pulled back and frowned before getting off his lap 

"Wow I read that wrong didn't i" he laughed in a humiliated and embarrassed tone 

"No it's not you it's just ....I want it to be special and "

"You just wanted to slow it down ? Yeah that was me last week" he said 

"I'm sorry" scorpious says 

"No it's ok I understand" he said to scorpious brush he didn't not really , in a way he did but ...he knew he shouldn't feel like this but he couldn't help but feel like this was a betrayal a damn outright rejection and it hurt he could to help but feel like it WAS his fault and he cared more than he shoud it was just sex they could wair right ? But no it wasn't not to him it was trust and it was love it was being rejected by someone your falling for and by this he could only assume the fact that it didn't sound special enough to him that he meant nothing they meant nothing and he didn't love albus back he felt like his whole world had been torn apart he grabbed his stuff undid the charms and left swiftly with the whole common room watching as silent tears fell without his permission they watched wandering what the hell had happend ! 

Albus ran back to his common room and through the room Hugo and Rosie watched as he ran past and chase after him ,  
Albus hid his head under the pillow of his bed face down and let the muffled cries out and a little piece of them broke with him 

"Albus ?" Rosie asked he stopped crying and came out from under the pillow sniffling holding in the pain and the tears he would NOT cry over scorpious bloody Malfoy but then that made him think about him and the happy memories and he started balling again you see you may not understand but albus had always been a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words  
So to be rejected like this didn't hurt him because of what it was he didn't need sex but because It had been a chance to prove his love being shot down and it hurt even more because it wasn't just a rejection it was from scorpious 

"Oh albus" she said sitting down and hugging him 

"whats wrong" she asked 

"Don't worrh I can read minds I'll be able to see the specific traumatic memory and why I'll tell you then ok rose " Hugo said 

And she nodded , he saw why and felt terrible because he could understand why it hurt to albus because he saw every thought from his point of you and it was just so distressing for his cousin he knew no he could tell from the thoughts scorpious meant an awful lot to him and he knew albus thought he'd meet that special someone fall in Love have the feelings reciprocated and live happily ever after instead he'd been given no hint of feelings that were quite clearly there but albus didn't think about it like that because he'd never heard I love you and just been rejected to prove physically so in albus's head they meant nothing to  
Scorpious and he could band his head against the wall because one of the things he could do is read the thoughts of scorpious as well and actually scorpius was falling too but was too scared to admit it because he was scared of his dads thoughts still  
Even though his mum had said it wouldn't matter and because of it he won't speak up or take the risk because albus also hadn't said I love you so scorpious didn't wanna risk it incase he's rejected and he end up with no family and no albus he didn't wan take the step in fear of loosing everything oh what a mess Hugo thought 

"It's .....complicated but it's basically just a difficult and stubborn case of miscommunication"

Albus looked up "HOW HE MADE IT CLEAR I MEAN NOTHING" albus cried 

"Just go to sleep we will talk of this tommorrow" Hugo says sighing and albus does 

"What the hell is going on" Rose demanded 

"Albus tried sleeping with scorpius but got rejected and now thinks he means nothing because he had never heard I love you  
And albus being albus he's always believed in actions speak louder than words but when that got rejected too he ran here  
But scorpius is scared his dad will abandon him and he too had never heard albus saying I love you so he also thinks he doesn't mean enough to albus so he's not risking loosing his family or at least that is what he thinks but draco won't mind I know that  
Much for sure but the malfoys have a reputation that he feels he needs to maintain and if albus isn't serious he's not gonna potentially loose his whole life for him so yeah it's a real mess" 

"Gosh" rose sighed 

*********************************************************

Scorpious had woken up feeling dreadful and like he'd lost a best friend he didn't know much but he knew he saw tears in albus's eyes yesterday and that he bitterly regrets saying no like that it had obviously meant a lot to him and hurting him was the last thing he'd wanted to do but he'd done it anyway and now he had to deal with it 

When he got out to the common room flinch was staring him down 

"What the hell happend yesterday scorpious ! Albus ran out in tears"

He closed his eyes no this wasn't happening no no oh gosh what had he done he sighed

"Flinch I need some advice" 

The guy looked taken aback but followed to his room anyway 

"What happend" flinch asked calmly this time 

"He.......tried sleeping with me but I couldn't do it "

"Ok" flinch replies hestitantly 

"But it's not I didn't want to but if I take us there , well there going back is there ? And I don't think my dad would like any of this he doesn't know about any of it"

Flinch nodded in understanding "your falling for him aren't you ?" He asks and scorpious nodded

"Big time but I'm just scared of ....rejection I guess if dad finds out and albus doesn't feel the Same I'll have lost everyone I've ever loved"

Flinch sighed "why do Kids always end up in this kinda shit" he sighs 

"Right, well how dud he seem after you said no"

"He tried to seem understanding but I Barley understand it myself cause I really care about him and I deffinatly fancy him it's just I dunno it's a lot to give up for it all to fail isn't it" 

Flinch nods 

"I mean the thing with him is I think he thinks I don't care at all and that's wrong all completely wrong but I can't think of another reason why saying no to sex would affect him so bad"

Flinch nodded again "yeah I agree , look ollie has qunnitch with him later I'll see what I can do but give him some air to cool  
Off or you may be on the receiving end of multiple slaps for breaking his heart"

He nods to flinch "what have I done flinch , I've hurt the one person I meant to hurt least"

He smiled sadly at the younger blonde "I'm sorry I'm sure it will sort itself out"

"Yeah" he replied 

As he watched albus across the hall looking quite honestly hateful and more hurt than scorpious had thought possible for one person , he'd truly fucked up this time 

Flinch watch as he saw both albus and scorpious look a mess they'd quite clearly had something there he sighed


	9. Better in time

Albus couldn't help but scowl across the hall at scorpious he hated that damn boy , he hated him fit hurting him and for breaking his heart 

"It'll all get better in time you know " rose said to harry he turned away from scorpious to look at his cousin 

"Yeah, right" he sighed totally dismissing it cause he knew the truth this wasn't ever gonna go away and he knew that  
Oh boy did he know that of grouse it didn't help when ollie approached him in Quinnich 

"You know he's really cut up about it don't you ?" Ollie says 

"What " he says confused

"Scorpious , flinch told me what happend just speak to him alright it's killing him and it's do stupid"

Ollie knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute albus turned in anger and looked at him in disbelief 

"Oh so he's spreading it round the school well that's just great isn't it oh poor albus he's got a boyfriend who just doesn't seem to care WELL MORE FOOL ME , OLLIE ! And it is not stupid" he said angrily before storming off ollie sighed 

Oh merlin 

************************************************

"What did he say" scorpious asked 

Ollie shifted nervously and scorpious had his answer 

"Look I'm sure he'll come around" ollie said trying to convince himself and scorpious these poor kids would sort it out 

"No he won't I know albus he's as stubborn as a mule I have more chance of being killed by voldermort and grindelwards non existent love child"

Ollie wanted to snort at that but didn't 

"Well ....I'm sorry we'll , we'll keep trying I promise" ollie sighs before smiling sadly and reassuringly at scorpious 

Scorpious nodded and left 

***********************************************

Scorpious had gotten more miserable over the month since he and albus had .....split ? And Severus was worried his most amicable potions student was failing at the very bottom of his class how could someone like that's grades just .....drop disappear 

"Scorpious stop it you've been like this a month what the heck is going on" Severus said one day 

"You- you noticed" he said to his godfather

"Even the blindest elf could see it scorpious" he retorted 

He sighed "and I thought I was handling this , 'getting a grip' obviously not" he said 

"Handling what Malfoy" snape asked 

"I....I messed up big time and now ...my life is over"

Sevrus frowned school dramas probably nothing he thought but one how something compelled him to un characteristically say 

"Whats wrong and I'm sure you won't die"

Scorpious looked at him in disbelief 

"No I will you dont get it "

"Well tell me because my godson and best potions student is failing my class in drastically in a matter of a month"

"Oh I'm sorry is me having a mental brake down and my world falling apart NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON SEVERUS !" Scorpious yelled angrily

Snape frowned he ....didn't expect that 

"What ?" Snape asks 

"I told you I MESSED UP Big time and...now , now godfather Severus I'm just numb and in pain at the same time now my life is practally worthless Because I CANT FEEL ANYMORE I'm just less than a walking zombie at this point I'm not even exsisting anymore I struggle to do every day things and for what for saint albus" he couldn't even bare to say albus 's name hatefully it was still filled with more admiration and love than he'd of liked 

Snape frowned what did this have to do with potter ? 

"Scorp-"

"Just don't alright " he said storming off Severus sighed draco had to hear this 

So he floo called him 

"Draco , could you Speak to scorpious ? He's been .......off he's failing and he's a mess he mentioned albus but other Han that he get too defensive to say anything and now I'm scared he'd try kill himself or even at one point I thought he was gonna kill me I dunno what in the melins beard has gone on but you need to solve it draco ....and fast"

Draco set in shock what had he just heard ! Oh he was gonna kill albus bloody potter got this of hurting his baby boy !


	10. Love hate kiss punch

Draco stormed off to harry potters home 

 

"Malfoy ? What in the world is happening" harry said and draco stormed in 

"Your little brat happened , he's hurt my scorpious and now he's failing class and Severus said even looked like he was   
Offing himself "

"What" harry asked confusedly 

"Whats albus done "

"I don't know potter but apparently my sons a mess ! You know I knew , I knew this would happen like father like son"

"What I have never been unkind to anyone in my life that did not deserve it !" 

"Oh and I deserved it did I ? An innocent hopeful 11 year old it's history bloody repeating itself I didn't want that to happen esecially not my scorpious you potters your unkind and your selfish and I can't believe I let albus get near my son "

"after you of all people " he muttered afterwords 

"What ? I've I've never hurt you what are you on about" harry asked

"I'm ashamed to admit that YES YOU RATHER DID why did you think I picked on you for years I hated you because you chose Weasly over me You broke me in two , you broke my heart" draco gulps looking down 

Harry was so taken aback by this he hated him because he chose Ron over draco , couldn't he see that he meant more than his friend that ........that he was the love of Harry's life ? He was saddened by the thought 

"You know I ..I never meant to do that" "it was the last thing infact" he laughed without humour 

Draco frowned "what ?"

"I said I never meant to hurt you, I was just waiting it was all fake I never hated you draco"

Waiting ? Draco ? What ? 

"What for potter"

Harry gulped and walked forward shakily he looked between dracos lips and eyes before kissing him passionately much to dracos ecstatic and excited bewilderment and confusion he wrapped his hands around Harry's waist

And then he finally understood harry had been waiting for him .....since school apparently how could he have got it all   
So wrong and now Harry's telling him what that they secretly loved each other for years ?

Harry pulled away "that , I was waiting for that"

"Umm" was all draco could say making harry chuckle placing a hand on dracos chest 

"Your reaction is gold , is it really so hard to believe " harry said

"Um no I guess"He replied laughing 

Harry grinned "you know I did .....choose you I mean I've wanted you for so long in ways Ron deffinatly does not qualify   
You'd get more than he does extra perks I mean I can deffinatly hold my hand up and say I have never would I ever even think about sleeping with Ron"

"What and you would me ?" He asked Harry with a hopeful glint in his eye

Harry but his lip and nodded "I don't wanna scare you but Your kind of the love of my life and have been for almost two decades and if you give me the chance then I'd love you to go out with me"

Draco was shocked 

He smiled shyly before nodding "I love you too have done for the same amount of time"

Harry smiled "sit down i think we need to chat" 

Harry and draco sat down "so is that a yes" harry asked 

Draco moved forward and pecked him "yes"

Harry nodded "good so now onto the subject of our sons" 

Draco sighed "mm can we just maybe bang there heads together whatever it us I'm sure we can fix it "

Harry smirked lacing his hands into dracos "together"

Draco smiled and kissed again .....just as ginny came in with the washing basket 

She dropped it down startling the boys 

"Ugh finally" she says holding her hands up 

Draco grinned "finally ?" He asked

"Oh he's only been in love with you for years it was always 'I hate draco he's so annoying ' but we saw through it then I got him to admit the truth of 'I've always loved draco he's My forever' I'm just happy you've found each other you have no idea how annoying it is I'm so happy I can palm him if on you so you can occupy his annoying butt" she said 

 

Draco raised his eyebrows "well ....ginny you've changed"

Her mouth opens ginny ? Not weaslette

"Yes" she replied picking up the washing again 

"Ginny can I ask you something" harry says 

She frowns "sure"

"Has Albee been acting ...I dunno odd"

She frowns "no last I checked he was really happy grades were good scorpious was being a dream to him they were really happy why ?"

He frowns and looks at draco 

"Draco says scorpious has been upset by something albus has done your his mum I just wandered if you knew anything"

"Wel-" sage gets interrupted by the floo call

"Mum ? Are you there"

"Yes albus how are you whats wrong"

He frowns "scorpious and I ....well we kind of split and I just needed someone to talk to"

She frowns "oh albus" she sighs before he burst into tears 

Harry and draco were just round the corner listening in draco held onto Harry's hand he hated hearing his baby cry but what was happening between him and scorpious 

Suddenly albus attention was by a figure behind him 

"Albus please we need to talk"

"No GET OUT" he screamed in sobs 

"Please I'm begging you let me explain"

"NO I SAID NO ARE YOU STUPID NO MEANS NO I TRUSTED YOU ONCE BEFORE AND IT WASNT ENOUGH it's never enough" he sobbed looking down 

Draco frowned was that scorpious he heard being quite clearly yelled at this was weird

"And I'm sorry you have no idea how sorry I am I ....I didn't mean to hurt you"

Albus nods "but it's not enough whatever you have to say it's won't be enough you've done the damage I can't trust you   
Again you have no idea how much you hurt me"

"No I do I do but I just don't see why we could get through this"

"Maybe I don't want to 'work through' this with you scorpious we've failed any sought of relationship we could have had at the first hurdle maybe it just wasn't meant to be I'll alway be grateful for having whatever it was we had but I can't do this maybe we could eventually be friends again but I need time , to grieve and heal to let you go"he cried 

Scorpious let out tears of his own looking down before nodding "just know I will always feel this way about you and although I don't understand why we can't sort this I respect your descion I'll always wander what if and I didn't say no because I don't love you"

Albus shot hugs headup "you didn't ?" 

"No why did you think different I meant what I said I just wanted to make it perfect only you ran off I messed up I did the oppisite"

Albus nods "maybe ....maybe we can talk at least but gimme some time to think ok ?"

"No pressure" scorpious smiles 

Harry let out a short happy laugh at scorpious 

Scorpious nodded and left he turned to find his mum looking at him confusedly 

"I think you better come through son"

Harry gripped onto draco what was all that about ?

"I'm here mum" he said stepping through 

"What happend"

"Well like I said we kind of split but .....Hugo said it was misscommunication I hate scorpious till now and well I'm bit sure but I think Hugo was right we really did just get our wires crossed and I think maybe it's back on"

She smiled "that's great news but why did this happen to begin with ?" She asked 

"We....had very different ideas on how to interpret our feelings and because of it we got each others thoughts completely wrong and we ended up in This mess"

"Oh may ask why you differed in opinion why you couldn't just compromise"

He frowned "I'm a very .....physical person he's verbal we couldn't compromise on something like that but he wasn't verbal enough and I got physically rebuffed so I ended up glaring evils at him over breakfast"

She smiled "you tried what I'm thinking aren't you"

He frowns "I dunno what your thinking"

She gets her pensive out and showed him 

He went wide eyed "I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN YOUVE SCARRED ME FOR LIFE ! AND I WILL NOT DIGNIFY THAT QUESTION WITH AN ANSWER" he says 

She grins "ok" she had her answer albus had indeed tried but she wasnt angry she was like that once 

He nods

Suddenly harry and draco emerged from the corner much to albus's shock 

"They heard and You did it you got them together oh wow it worked scorpious is gonna be ecstatic wait that doesn't mean we'll be brothers right ? Cause that's just weird "

She laughs "no dont worry it's not incest"

He looked like he was gonna be sick at that point harry read between the lines , finally smiled catching on 

Incest ? That could only mean one thing he laughed hysterically 

Much to everyone's confusement 

"Oh my oh my gosh your hilarious"

"Harry stop your scaring me" draco frowned 

Harry turned to him and laughed harder 

Ginny went up to him and slapped him "pull yourself together I don't know whats got into you"

"Ow" he said still sniggering 

"I guess I can't blame you kid I'd be a hypocrite otherwise I can see the allure" 

Albus went wide eyed and red "shit I forgot you heard fuck fuck Fuck oh merlin kill me now" 

Harry laughed "albus for goodness sake stop ok I'm ok with it you know I am like I said I get it" he said gesturing to draco 

Who frowned 

"You are" albus and ginny said at the same time 

"Yes look at me I mean seriously take up the info infront of you do you really think I'd sink as low as to critise you for unknowingly coping me"

Albus frowned still "maybe ?" He offered 

"No I wouldn't can't guarantee the ice price won't though" he says gpsniggering still and putting a hand on his chest draco frowned at harry "can you please fill me in here ?"

Albus gulped "I ...I'm not sure that is my decision mr Malfoy"

Draco turned to look at albus "why not !"

"It involves scorpious and I'm not sure he wants you to hear it"

He continues to frown 

"Oh darling don't keep doing that your face is gonna stay like it otherwise" harry said 

"Why wouldn't he want me to hear it don't be ridiculous he's my son and I dunno what the hell has happend between you two but I know my son has been upset and I don't like that"

Albus frowned 

"Hold that thought" he said going over to the fire place before leaving going To get scorpious and coming back he dragged scorpious's hand out the slytherin common room 

"You two back on then" ollie grinned 

"NOT NOW OLLIE I HAVE STUFF TO SORT OUT LIKE DRACO BLOODY MALFOY WITH MY DAD AND MUM WANDERING WHAT THE MERLIN HAPPEND BETWEEN US AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE" 

Ollie looked at flinch and grinned "good luck meeting the father in law mines hell !" Ollie said flinch slapped his arm 

"Yeah good luck scorpious mines hell an all" flinch said 

He grinned back "thanks boys" scorpious said 

He dragged scorpious through the floo and let go of his hand on the way 

"Right ok how do I brake this to a Malfoy the most difficult family on the planet" he muttered 

"Oi I'm a Malfoy too you know I'm not difficult" scorpious grins 

Albus looks at him in disbelief 

"No you young scorpious are hell on legs but then again so am I " albus grinned back. 

"I believe that" harry said smirking 

"Does your dad know ?" Scorpious whispered 

"Yes" harry said smirking still 

"Oh merlin" he muttered 

"Hey he'd not gonna be as bad as your dad mine knows yours doesn't"

"Doesn't know what" draco says 

Albus sighed and looked at scorpious awkwardly 

"I wander where Astoria is yes I think we need her here" albus said 

"Merlin I need her right now" albus muttered quietly 

Scorpious grinned hearing the comment glancing at albus but still looking at his parents with his arms folded 

"Whats so funny" ginny asked with a smile

"Albus ....praying or cursing should I say he is desperately wanting mother to come join us heaven knows why she's a nightmare" he smiled to ginny 

"Oh well yes Astoria would be a good mediator I suppose"

"At least I know your dad and mine not punch each other over this they'd be hypocrites like dad said to question us " albus whispered 

"YOU WHAT ALBUS THATS GREAT I could kiss you"

Albus frowns "not here" he whispers scopious nods 

"Dad , harry that's great " he grinned 

"Hang on a minute mister your not gettin outta this" draco say

Harry smirked at albus who wore the Same expression 

"No but neither are you come on you dish the dirt so will I you first since I think your gonna faint if I go first"

Draco frowns "fine it's only new like less than an hour new but you've got a new step dad" he smiled 

Sciepipious looked horrified 

"I thought you liked harry you said you were happy" draco days sadly 

Scorpious nods "I am" 

"We're not brothers now are we I don't wanna sleep with my brother" 

Albus grinned "already had that convo"

Scorpious sighed in relief "thank merlin"

"For what" draco smiled 

"Oh um....." Scorpious says 

"Nothing he's just over excited you know" albus said bailing him out 

"Good save " scorpious whispered

"Yeah" albus grinned 

They wre doing wayyy too much whispering and smiling to each other for dracos liking 

"So come ok I've told you now it's your turn"

Scorpious nods "fine um....."

"Umm" albus said they both did to realiy say anything other than that before they looked at each other and burst out laughing at the fact neither had said anything 

" OH MERLIN FOR GOODNESS SAKE DRACO YOUVE GAINED ALBUS AS A SON IN LAW" harry shouted getting fed up with the silence but not angry 

He said nothing just stood in shock and he couldn't say anything because he had done the same oh merlin what a mess

"Well.....welcome I guess I can't say much I my self have fallen for the potter charm" draco smiled shyly 

Scorpious sighed and thanked merlin again 

"See not that hard in the end" ginny smiled 

"Wait how many of you knew before me ?" Draco Asked they shifted awkwardly 

"Oh great, you know at least I'm not the last Astoria doesn't know yet she'll laugh her head off"

"Um sorry mr Malfoy why do you think I asked for her to be here" albus said 

He sighs "oh great well either way I'm happy I suppose at least I know that whatever you fought over is just a little tiff so come on how long"

They looked at each other awkwardly 

" since we met ?" Scorpious offered dracos eyes widen 

"That long ! Jee ok may I ask how serious you are"

They look at each other briefly 

"Well we split up briefly for about a month we only just got back together like when I floo called mum"

He nods "ok but that doesn't really answer the question"

Scorpious sighed "look we're not planning on getting married and having little potter malfoys quite ok ? So lay off" scorpious said 

Ginny grinned albus had said the same thing in the beginning 

"It's de ja vouz wouldn't you agree albus" she smirked he rolled his eyes 

"Suppose" he mumbled 

"I hope not it's hard enough thinking the next generation of potter and malfoy are together let alone oh merlin no no no I forbid you to procreate" 

Scorpious grinned "when so we start" he said 

Albus laughed 

Dracos face was hilarious he looked horrified even harry laughed 

And ginny laughed even more knowing they had come close before 

 

"Oh draco relax there only messing" harry said 

"Are we dad" albus grinned mischeviously sticking his tongue out 

"Hope so" harry muttered making draco smirk

"It seems mister cool just lost it" draco said 

"Yes I can imagine he's not as relaxed as me or as open with our son" ginny said 

"If by open mother you mean showing me memories I wish to obliviate and worming your way not finding out private infomation about me"

Harry frowns "what memory" 

"Mum showed me .......when I was made I don't wanna see that again she was .....trying to figure out if I was doing the same "   
He muttered the end bit

"And are you" harry asked 

"No" he replied haughtily 

Harry grinned "ok"

"Good ! I do not want you doing that I just banned you it's bad enough you two being together "

Scorpious pouted "'I fell for the potter charm ' right dad ?" He smirked 

He frowns and huffs 

Making albus try not to burst out laughing 

"Anyway who's for lunch ?" Ginny asked 

"Yeah sure me and albus wanted to show you something we made" she grins knowing it's probably something crazy


	11. All is well again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter more coming soon

Albus and scorpious finish the food and return to Hogwarts 

"Weyyyy come on how'd it go" oliver asked 

"Ok Concidering , turns out my dad and his are a thing too so you know he'd be a hypocrite to criticise me"   
scorpious shrugged

Oliver grinned "well yes he would and anyway the great harry potter and his school Nemissis actually dating ! Wow never saw that coming"

Albus grinned "we did turns out they've loved each other for years quote romantic really"

"So you don't mind having a new step dad" flinch asked 

Albus shook his head "no it's scorpious's dad he's family anyway and well I want to see my dad happy and it gives me all sorts of leverage on them" he grinned

Flinch and wood chuckled "yeah well good'en kid" oliver said 

"So are you two sorted ?" Flinch asked

Albus nodded "yeah we're ok now turns out we just ......needed to talk more I guess" 

 

They smiled and left albus and scorpious to themselves 

\--------------------------------------

"So are sons are together ?" 

Harry nodded "it appears so yes"

Draco nodded "and are you ok with that ?"

Harry shrugged "I mean yeah suppose you and me are together and well at least we know there not gonna hate each other because of our relationship"

Draco nods "yeah I mean down side is when I stay over the boys will want the same and then goodness knows what'll happen"

Ginny let out a snigger behind them then 

"What ?" Draco asks 

"Oh nothing ....it's just isn't it obvious ?"

He frowns and shakes his head and ginny says no more 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all think about whats happend recently and all is well again


	12. Twelve years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter .....enjoy

There were many manic moments in both albus and scorpious realtionship and there parents in the end they'd stayed together  
Throughout the whole of there Hogwarts journey , of course they still had little spats , but you know that's was just due course.

They had very emotional moments , good moments , happy moments and sad moments , painful moments and angry moments  
They'd seen a lot in there twelve years together getting married at 16 , losing there virginity at 14 , having there first kid at 17 rose ginerva potter Malfoy (just before graduating Hogwarts) albus starting to work for the aurors with his dad at 19 , draco and harry getting married when they were 13 , before having two of there own children hermione Minerva potter Malfoy in 2021 and Arthur merlin potter Malfoy After ginnys dad and merlin himself born in 2025 , albus and scorpious having there second child at 21 narcissa or cissy Molly potter Malfoy and there third at 22 julius Harrison potter Malfoy And now it was there daughter roses 6th birthday 

"Albusssss !" Scorpious called 

"Yes babe" albus smirked as scorpious was being clambered all over by there three kids 

"Help" he asked 

Albus's chuckled and picked up the girls leaving julius on scorpious's chest 

Scorpious sat up and hugged his son picking him up and standing up 

Albus then put there two giggling girls down and they run off , scorpious then places there son down as well , who  
Runs after his sisters before pulling albus in by his waist and kissing him 

"Ugh you know you've never stopped being like this since you got together all those years ago I thought the honeymoon  
Period would be over by now" rose snapped walking into the garden dragging Neville and Lunas son and her new husband  
issac

Albus giggled pulling away from the kiss and turning to his cousin still in the arms of his own husband 

"Hello rose I take it mums with grandma Molly and aunt hermione making the food I swear they are the definition of a witches coven bloody plotting behind our backs there sneaky little things" 

Rose grinned "yeah they are issacs parents arrived too and your mother in law and great mother in law just apparated in" 

He smirked "narcissa and Astoria ?" 

She nods then Hugo walks in with his long term girlfriend funnily enough he ended up dating Penelope parkinson and  
Weren't they a sight for sore eyes a un doubtly unexpected match for sure 

"Your looking as loved up as ever I see" Hugo teases

"Uh can you two please stop" albus smiles 

They laugh as soon the rest of there family arrive with in total around 100 people since the family is so big 

"Daddy daddy" rose says running over to albus 

"Yes sweetie" albus says 

She smiled "grandad harry wants you" 

He grinned and picked her up dragging scorpious

"Hey dad, draco" albus grins nodding to the pair 

Harry smiles and draco does the same 

"Hey I just wanted to spend some time with my son if you don't mind I never see you these days and both me draco and mia and Arthur miss you you haven't been at work either are you ok" 

Albus smiles sadly "yeah I know I've had to take time off work scorpious was drowning with three kids and to be honest I love being with the aurors but it doesn't leave anytime to relax the kids missed me and they come first" 

Harry smiles and nods in understanding "do you know when I first found out that you and scorpious were dating I laughed after the initial surprise of course, I thought well it figures much if my son is anything like me to which you are very much that you would fall for dracos son , you know if I was told 13 years ago that my son would meet dracos son I would be delighted but if I was told everything that had happend since I must say I would be gobsmacked to even just think of my boy married" harry chuckled 

Albus smiled "well it had to happen some day and if I know one thing it was worth it just to have my beautiful children rose here has just started reading aunt hermione's book she leant me about herbs she's really interested I think we have an alchemist in the waiting draco maybe you can train her up one day" 

The little girl smiles at her dad before whispering in his ear 

"Ok" albus said before handing the little girl over to 'grandad' draco 

"Grandad draco how did you meet grandad harry" 

He smiled at the little girl "I met him in a shop called madam malkins In diagon ally an although it took many years to figure out how much we loved one and other unlike your daddy's who found one another through there love of causing mayhem harry didn't they remind you of seamus in school" 

Harry grinned "yeah trouble were your parents middle name rose" harry said addressing the girl 

"Well that's what happens when a potter falls for a Malfoy" scorpious grinned 

The family enjoyed the little girls birthday gathering in peace and love .


End file.
